A Spell Gone Wrong
by condesce
Summary: England comes home from a long day at work to find an unexpected visitor... / Personified!Flying Mint BunnyxEngland. Complete and utter crack.


Warning: Crack. Lots of glorious crack!

* * *

><p>Another day was over and England couldn't wait to get home. He just wanted to sit down with a cup of tea and a good book. When he finally arrived at his large London house, he unlocked the door, stepped inside with a sigh and locked the door again. As he removed his shoes, he paused and listened.<p>

Something didn't feel right.

There was an ominous feeling in the air. It was strange and England couldn't quite place it. He didn't think anything happened before he left so he couldn't work out what it was. Uneasy with the atmosphere, he decided to walk around the house to investigate.

As he checked the room around the house, he started to realise what this feeling was.

It was the feeling of magic... but not only that. It was the feeling of magic when it went wrong.

England walked into his bedroom and his eyes widened. There sitting on his bed was a young man. His hair was a mint green and from what England could see his eyes were the same colour. He was wearing a white shirt with black pants, but that was not why England was staring. Atop the man's green hair was a pair of rabbit ears.

The young man looked up and when he caught sight of England, his face split into a large grin and he bounded forward and threw his arms around the nation, "Arthur!"

"Bloody hell!" England exclaimed and flinched at the sudden contact, "Explain yourself at once!"

The young man removed himself from England and watched him with wide eyes, "You... you don't recognise me?"

"No, why would I? Who are you and why are you in my house?" England asked fiercely as he glared at the man. The man in question ran a hand through his green hair then beamed again.

"It's me! Flying Mint Bunny!"

"I... what?" England asked dumbfounded.

"I'm Flying Mint Bunny!" the man stated, "See?" he turned around and pointed at the little fluffy green tail he sported and the small green wings on his back, "You turned me into a human! Isn't that great?" he giggled happily, "I can finally spend time with you like a normal human!" he frowned a little, "I'm still bunny-ish though, but that's okay. You don't mind, do you?"

"I..." England ran a hand down his face, "How did I manage that?"

"It was a spell," he stated and sat down again. He patted the space next to him but when he saw that England didn't bother moving, he looked down as though he'd done something wrong, "I'm sorry..."

"Um... look, I'm just shocked, that's all..." England said slowly and eyed the human form of one of his closest magical friends. Flying Mint Bunny watched him then shrugged.

"I can see why... Um... are you going to turn me back?"

"Why do you ask?" England inquired. Bunny stood up and walked the full-size mirror in England's room and admired himself much like France would.

"I rather like this form. I'm sexy!"

"Oh my god..." England facepalmed. He shook his head and looked up at the magical creature and watched him admire himself from every angle possible. This wasn't right. Not right at all!

"No," he said, "I'm changing you back."

Bunny whipped around and looked at England with wide eyes, "Why?"

"Because you're not human... you're... a flying mint bunny," he finished lamely and looked at him with pleading eyes, "Just... don't cause a fuss and let me change you back and then we can forget this ever happened."

Without warning, Bunny leaped forward and hugged England so tight around the waist he could barely breathe. He tucked his head underneath his head and cuddled up to him then said in a cute voice, "But you can't."

"And why not?" England asked as he tried to move away. Bunny shook his head a little then looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Because I love you!"

"What?" England asked, once again bewildered. He tried again to move away but the man... thing before him wouldn't let go.

"I love you, England! You're always so nice to me!" he wailed and continued to cling tighter and tighter, "For ages I've wished that I could finally spend time with you like a normal person and now I can! And now you want to take that away from me?" he sniffled a little, "How could you? I thought you loved me too?"

England's cheeks exploded into a blush and he didn't know how to react. Bunny released him slightly so he could move a little. He looked up at the nation that had talked to him for those many years and leaned in. England knew what was happening, but he didn't know what to do about it. Bunny pressed his lips to England's in a short kiss and when England didn't move, he took that as a signal to continue. He didn't take into account that England was utterly mortified, not to mention confused.

When England finally regained control of his senses, he pushed Bunny away and asked in a shocked tone, "What on earth do you think you're doing?"

"Kissing you?" he said in an innocent voice, "Didn't you like it?"

"No, I..." he paused, seeing the look on Bunny's face. He ran a hand down his face again then decided to do the first thing he thought of. He turned and ran out the room without another word. He had to figure this out and he had to figure it out now.

However, Flying Mint Bunny was not stupid. He frowned and puffed out his cheeks in a pout. He then ran out the room after England, calling out his name and begging him to stop and reconsider.

"Arthur, stop! Please! Please let me talk to you!"

England wasn't listening. Of all the spells to can and have gone wrong... this one gave him the biggest mindfuck he'd ever experienced. He ran into the living room and he cursed when he realised he was cornered. Bunny stood by the door and he watched the nation with such a calm expression that it almost scared England... more so than he was already.

"Arthur..." he pleaded and came forward, "I love you. I just want to spend time with you!"

"I'm so confused!" England said to himself and held his head. As he wasn't looking Bunny took the opportunity to come forward to hold the nation again. He wrapped his arms around him and pulled England close to him. He held him tight and buried his nose in his hair and inhaled. He loved everything about him and he always had.

England realised what was happening and he shoved Bunny away from him. He tried to escape again but his wrist was caught and he was pulled back.

"Let me go!" England insisted and he tugged. Bunny shook his head.

"No, I want to prove to you that I love you and that I want to spend time with you. Think of it as a thank you for being able to see me when I was still a bunny and talking to me... even though it did make you look crazy..." he said and without a word, he picked up England and threw him over his shoulder.

"Put me down at once!" England yelled loudly but this seemed to encourage Bunny. He shook his head and continued to walk out the room with a small smile.

"No, we're going to have fun!"

And all England could do was succumb to what ever this personified version of Flying Mint Bunny had planned.

And let's just say... he wasn't complaining anymore.


End file.
